


The Big Day

by HamishHolmes



Series: Wedding!Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishHolmes/pseuds/HamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe finally make it to the alter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Day

Sam stood fiddling with a little figurine Gabriel had bought him. The moose felt heavy and cold against his palm.

“Calm it, dude,” Dean said, reaching out to still his brother’s hands.

Sam smiled and put the moose in his pocket. The white rose in his button hole bobbed as he slung his arm about Dean’s shoulders. The church was very full and Sam was quite nervous. There was no way that in a congregation this big that no one would find a reason for them not to be married, but he hoped that they would all just be happy for them.  
When Gabriel had proposed to Sam, on a boat in the marble caves of Chile, Sam had accepted instantly. Within the month, the two of them had been making regular trips to the library, to do research on wedding planning. Sam did it because research was his thing and also because he had never been to a wedding before. Gabriel did it to spend time with his betrothed and because he didn’t really understand the concept of weddings. The library had a strict no eating policy and Gabe’s love of candy had nearly got them thrown out, until Sam found him something less obvious than lollipops to munch on. All the books on weddings mentioned dresses. Some had pages, some even whole chapters, dedicated to the subject. So much so, that Gabe actually suggested that Sam should wear one. After the ensuing tickle fight, Gabriel admitted it was a terrible idea, although he claimed it was because no one would want to see Sam’s legs anyway.

When God had found out about their engagement, he had tried to insist that both men wear white suits. Dean, however, had refused to let Sammy wear white because of his experience in 2014. Sam and, much to Dean’s surprise, Gabriel backed him up. So whilst Gabe had gone off with Cas and God to get a white suit fitted by the heavenly tailor, Dean and Sam had gone to New York to fit the younger brother with a beautiful black suit. A soft lullaby version of Carry On My Wayward Son played in the background. Sam had almost regretted letting Dean choose the music when he had come to them with classic rock songs, but Gabriel had casually suggested a lullaby version of one of the songs for the church and then told Dean that the band they had booked took suggestions.

Dean glanced behind him, and then turned round for a proper look.

“He looks gorgeous,” whispered Dean in his brother’s ear, “and Gabriel doesn’t look to bad either!”

Sam smiled, but fixed his eyes resolutely on the priest. This was harder than you would expect, due to the fact that the priest was Balthazar. He winked at Sam, and then put on a straight face.

Gabriel arrived and stood by the side of the taller man. Dean thought they looked like Ying and Yang, because of their height difference and the colours they were wearing. He smiled, but didn’t say anything.

“Not one glance! I’m impressed, especially since I got to stare at your toned ass all the way up the aisle,” Gabe murmured.

“We are all her, in this lovely church, to see Sam Winchester and Gabriel tie the knot.” Balthazar began.

Gabe turned to Sam and raised his eyebrows. They had allowed Balthazar to be the priest, but Sam wasn’t quite sure why.

“Repeat after me...”

Sam repeated these words, line by line:

“I Sam Winchester take this Archangel Gabriel to be my lawfully wedded husband.”

“In sickness and in health (With sickness being the more likely)”

“In hunt and home”

“For richer, for poorer”

“For candy or salad”

“In heaven or hell”

“Till death do us part, and then after in heaven”

“I ask to join the heavenly family of the lord.”

Sam smiled down at the shorter man.

“I Gabriel, Archangel of the Lord, take this, Sam Winchester, to be my lawfully wedded husband.”

“In sickness and in health”

“In hunt and home”

“For richer, for poorer”

“For candy or salad, though lots of candy and little salad would be preferable”

“In heaven or hell”

“Till death do us part, and then after in heaven”

“I ask to join the confusing family of the Winchesters, for fear Dean would beat me up if I didn’t ask.”

The little man grinned and they turned to Balthazar.

“Do you Sam take Gabe to be your lawful wedded husband?”

“I do!” said Sam, with all his heart and soul, as he slipped the ring onto Gabe’s finger.

“And do you Gabe take Sam to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do!” said Gabe, reaching out with his grace to brush Sam’s soul and slipping the ring onto his finger.

“In the name of Dad, I pronounce you husband and husband. Just kiss already!”

Sam placed his hand in the small of Gabe’s back and leant down into a tender kiss.

“Let’s get out of here! See you all at the reception at 7 pm sharp!” yelled Balthazar, grinning.


End file.
